Optical switches are used in optical communication networks to provide high-speed, high data rate communication capabilities. The optical communication networks often use optical wavelength division multiplexing to maximize the use of the optical spectrum. Wavelength selective switch assemblies permit optical signals to be selectively switched between optical receivers to carry out the desired communications functionality.
As system capable of directing specific wavelengths to various ports of the wavelength selective switch, including dropping and adding wavelengths, in the most efficient and flexible manner possible would be desirable.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.